Scarlet rose
by converserella
Summary: Elijah goldsworthy is heart broken by two girls,  people think he needs help, maybe his gardian angel will come to the rescue.  Will she lead him to the path of happiness or destruction?
1. Chapter 1

**Scarlet rose**

Elijah Goldsworthy at in the cafeteria staring at the two girls who broke his heart. Clare Edwards, the girl who healed him or Imogen Moreno, the girl who messed up again. Who did he want more? He was ignoring the goofy boy beside him eating like a pig.

"dude, I think your creeping everyone out by your staring!" said Adam with lettuce coming out

"what do you expect me to do?" asked Eli

"forgive and forget." Adam answered

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO ADAM, I CAN'T FORGIVE AND FORGET!" Eli yelled

"are trying to give everyone a heart attack." Said sarcastic voice

Eli was about to answer back when he turned around to a familiar face of Scarliette Skye. His best friend for kindergarten but lost contact with him after grade 8 graduation. She had moved to London, England to a boarding school for performing and visual arts. She had changed her sandy brown hair was now blonde with black and pink highlights. She wore a red degrassi uniform with neon pink nails, black studded wristbands and black converse. The truth was he needed her, she was always his guardian angel. She helped with everything, maybe she could help with this.

**should i continue this, please review with your answer**


	2. i'm not leaving you

"Elijah Goldsworthy pleasure to see you again" she said in her british accent

"scarliette skye here to annoy me to hell again' I said

'jjflshgkg fwhrfd djshgkj kjdsgfi ksjdhfi. sdfih kjsdbfi jdfhbkds. slknfdk ksjbfd sdmjbf sjkhjf shjfda jksdgfo!' the had heard adam mutter

"what did he say? i'm a girl of many languages but i don't talk jibberish" scarliette told me

" i think it's dutch" I said enthuastically

the day went on casually he started to wonder where Scarlieete went off to, she had to have at least 1 class with but nooooo... she didn't. i took the bus home and saw both my parents home.

"what you guys doing home early?" i asked eagerly

"the skye's their back! i can't wait to see scarliette and how much she's grown' my motherr exclaimed to me

i went upstairs to do home work and play some video games when i saw adam online so we started to chat

Adam: sup dude! Imogen looked pretty freaked out when she saw you with new girl.

Eli: she's a friend Adam from elementary school, who happened to changed a...bit

Adam: uuuhhhmmmm... thats what clare said about jake

Eli: since your talking about her so much come over for dinner and meet the real her

Adam: Is there food?

Eli: yes adam there is foood

Adam torres is offline...

Eli decided he was finished his homework, he started listening to music when there was a knock at his bedroom door and in flew adam.

"hey dude so when gonna be here?"

"in a few minutes or so?"

Eli had been correct about them being there in a few minutes or so. they had been called by eli's mother to go down there stood mr and mrs. skye with scarliette. Mr. Skye was dressed in dark blue jeans, blood red converse, white dress shirt with a dark green tie while Mrs. Skye was dressed in black skinny jeans, high heels with a loose blose with tons of jewlery. then there was scarliette she wore a tight bright red tank top which showed a lot of her curves with a degrassi hoodie her jeand had a few rips they were grey and acid washed her black pumps gave her a bit of height with a few ring on her finger and a necklace that had a medallion. but what was his favourite part was her eyes they were light grey which in the sun looked clear. he stopped a just stared at her like no one was aroud she then looked up and green and grey locked. memories unleashed from that one stare and he knew she wasn't going anywhere whitout him.


	3. awkwardbut the mystery begins

"Eli is that really you? You've grown so much! And black is so you. Who's your friend?" Mrs. Skye asked with a high perky voice

"Sweetie, calm down and it's nice to see you Eli." Mr. Skye said

Mr. and Mrs. Skye walked leaving Scarliette there to talk to Eli and Adam

"So... Scarliette did you enjoy your classes cool. I didn't see you all day!" I said

"You miss me already! How sweet! But my classes were so-so if you call grade 12 classes and applied English cool." She said with sarcasm

"She got you there dude." Adam exclaimed

After Adam had said that he heard her giggling and then Eli mother had called them for dinner. At the table Adam actually ate politely, his dad and mom talked to Mr. and Mrs. Skye. But the one person out of the ordinary was Scarliette. She was eating a few vegetables slowly. But with every bite she looked sick. The more she ate the more pale she looked. It had been 30 minutes at the table and she had seemed like she ate a buffet but she had only eaten 4 cherry tomatoes and 2 scoops of mashed potatoes.

"So Scarliette, I heard from your parents you're in grade 12 classes." My dear sweet mother said

"Yeah, and applied English. All my English teachers say is that I'm wordy." She answered

"Maybe Eli can tutor you? Right Eli!" My mom demanded

"So Eli anything you involved in?" Asked Mrs. Skye

"Yeah, I was in the school play and scripted it." I said coolly

"Any plans for the future Eli?" questioned Mr. Skye

"Yes, I want to become a writer."

"Did you see his writing? It was amazingly good for the dark and angst." Adam pressed

"Actually I did, it was real good showing the consequences and sacrifices of true love." Scarliette said simply

"Scarliette, what do you wish to do in the future?" mom asked

"I want to go to Juilliard, to study music and drama"

"Why don't you kids go to the basement and get to know each other." Mom said

We all walked to the basement together. But I was still thinking about how Scarliette talked about that story in the comic. It was like she knew the feeling of the sacrifices and consequences of true love. I had started to zone out until…..

"who's Imogen Eli?"


End file.
